Prisoner
by Neverland Child
Summary: "Why are you helping us?" I asked in a mocking voice."No one else has every help us." The masked man sighed as he looked at the ground. He looked back up and me and said,"Because I'm like you. My face looks like yours. I am a prisoner."
1. Prologue Part I: The POV of a Prisoner

Prologue: The POV of a Prisoner

Hello, my name is Grace. I've been a prisoner since day one of my life. I've lived in a cell, I'm given three meals a day, and go outside only twice each day. But, I've done nothing wrong. I haven't committed a crime, murdered or robbed anyone. There are so many little children here, and all innocent. The only reason we're here is because of our faces.

All of us are deformed.. Most have their entire faces deformed. I'm one of the few that have only half of my face deformed. Our parents were too caring to kill us the day we were born, but they also didn't want a child that was possessed by the devil in their home. So they sent us here, where at least we wouldn't be killed. The building looks like an orphanage, but it's a prison.

There's fifteen of us all togther. I'm the oldest- seventeen. There's even three babies here; the youngest is in my care. She's not even one. Her name is Catarina, and I will be considered her mother.

Days here have a continuous pattern: At six- thirty in the morning, it's time to wake up and get ready for the day. We are allowed to take showers, but we must hurry for we can not be in there for longer than an hour. Then we're sent back to our cells where breakfast is waiting.

We stay in our cells until noon. The only thing to do is sit, unless you can read. I've taught myself how to read, and the people here are gracious enough to let me have books.

At noon, we are given lunch and let outside for an hour. Being outside makes everyone happy. If I'm in a good mood, sometimes I run around with the little ones! After lunch we're sent back inside.

Until three, I'm in my cell with Catarina, making her laugh. My cell isn't as bad as it sounds: There's a bed, a small room with a toilet, a sink, and a window. At this point in the day, sun streams through the window. I lay in it and let it drench me with warmth.

At three, we are let back out again. When we return to our cells, there is usually a snack waiting for us. Five o'clock is dinner time, nine o'clock is lights out. Each night, I dream of being freed from my imprisonment. I hope one day that someone will save us...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Depressing, right? Just a little something that came to my mind. Review and tell me if you like it. I have lots of ideas for this story. Thanks for reading!:) **


	2. Prologue Part II

**Hey! Thanks for the review, TragicallyBeautifulNessarose!**

**0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Prolouge Part II

**Grace's POV**

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sighed as I looked over at Catarina's crib. She was sleeping peacfully, moonlight glowing off her cheeks. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes. I wave a sleep fell over me, but the wave was broken when I heard my cell door creek open. My heart nearly stopped. From under the covers, I saw a gloved hand slid under the covers and lifted them from my face.

I saw a man standing in front of me. He was covered in black cloths, and a white half mask cover the left side of his face. My eyes widened and I felt a scream sneaking up my throat. The masked man put a finger to his lips.

"Don't scream, unless you want to stay in this prison," he whipered. I felt hope rising in my heart. Was he here to break me and the rest of the children out of here? He motioned for me to get out of bed. I quickly obeyed him. His gaze fell on Catarina.

"Get her," he said. I scooped up the babe and held her in my arms. I slipped on a pair of shoes and followed him down the dark hallways. The man picked a lock on the cell next to me.

"Wake him up," the man ordered. As quitely as possible, I tipped-toed into the cell and shook the boy that lay in the bed. I whispered his name.

"Astorre," I whispered, "Astorre, wake up." Astorre groaned and opened his eyes. He was wide awake when he saw me standing above him.

"Gace?" he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Where getting out of this place. Someones helping us," I whispered. "Come with me and wake the others." Astorre nodded as he got out of bed. We walked back to the hall. The man was standing there, almost lost in the darkness, as if he was the darkness. Many cell doors were opened.

"Wake the other," he said, "we have little time." I nodded and began to wake the others. Soon everyone was crowded in the hall way. Many of the little ones was were staring at the masked man. At one point, the man saw a little girl staring at him. When he looked at her, fear shone in the little girl's eyes as she turned away.

I gave a head count before nodded. "Everyone's here," I said to the man. He nodded as he started down the dark hall way. He opened a trap door and let us inside.

It was cold and wet. Water dripped from the stone ceiling, and the only thing you heard was the sound of many feet walked along the passage. He lead us through another trap door. We came out in a alley way, the summer night air greeted us. I looked alone the alley way. From inside the building, I could hear singing. We were at the Opera House.

Then it hit me. If this was the Opera House, then the man must be the Phantom of the Opera. I froze as the thought came to me. I felt the world around me disappear as I began to breath heavily. Darkness sorrounded me and the only think I could see the was masked man walking in front of me...

"Grace?" I voice eoched in my mind. The darkness left me and I came back to this world.

"Grace," the voice repeated. I looked at Astorre, who had a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I whispered as I contiued to follow the man. My mind keep wandering, was it safe to be following the man? I had heard stories about how he murdered and haunted the Opera House. But for some reason, I contiued to follow the Phantom. But why was he helping us? He was a cold, hearted, murdering ghost, but he was taking us away from the bars we had been behind since the first day of are lives.

I was taken out of thought when I heard a door open. I saw the man had opened yet another trap door. He jumped down it and motioned me to follow. I jump down the trap door onto a stone ground. There was a rive flowing past us.

I felt little Catarina move in her sleep, a small cry came from her lips. I pulled her close to my chest and 'Shh' her. I help the others throught the trap door. I counted everyone, muttering their names as the came through. The last one through was a little girl by the name of Mercy. She looked down, and shook her head. She never liked jumping from one place to another. The masked man put out his hand toward her.

"Let me help you," he ofered. I saw the fear in little Mery's eyes. She looked at me with a pleading glance. I nodded toward the mans hand, my eyes sayin 'Don't worry, he won't hurt you'. Mercy looked back at his hand and took it. The man placed his stong hands on her wasit and lowered her to the ground. When her feet were safly back on the ground, Mery ran to me and clung to my leg. The man smiled at her. I saw Mercy smile back at him, as if she now could trust him.

The man led us down the passage. It twisted and turn, when down and up stairs until I saw glowing lights. He led us into a large room. There were beds acrossed the room with trunks at the foot of each one. Candles burned through out the room, giving off a warm glow.

"This is your room," the man said to me. "If you want to stay here." I looked around at the children behind me. They all looked at me, begging me to say yes.

"I think we all want to stay here," I said. I heard a sigh of relif from some of the children. The man nodde before turning to leave.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked in a mocking voice. "No one else as ever help us." The masked man sighed as he looked down at the ground.

He looked back up at me and said, "Because I'm like you. My face looks like yours. I am a prisoner."

"Then show us that your like us," I challenged him. I wanted to trust this man, wanted to see if he would be honest with us.

"You probaly should know, if your going to stay here," he said. He reached up and took off his mask, and looked up at us. His face was red and deformed; skin sagged under his eye. He put back on his mask.

"Do you belive me now?" he asked. I smiled at him, for someone else in this world looked like the fifteen children that stood before him.

The man handed me a box before he left. "Here, if your going to stay here you have to were these," and he left through a door at the back of the room. I peered into the box. Inside were masks, all black and diffenet sizes. I gathered the children around me, and for each one found a mask that fit there face and deformity. It was amazing how there was a mask for each of them, it was as if the man had taken their face mesure ment over night!

When each child, or young teen, had a mask on, I sent them to bed. I looked back in the box one last time, and saw a masked sitting at the bottom. It was sliver, not black like the others. I picked it up and placed it on my face. It was going to have to take some getting us to, but I liked it.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Phantom's POV**

I know had fifteen children down under the Opera House with me. I helped them only because they did not deserve to be treated like they had been at the other place. It was late when I went to check on them. I looked around the room. The candles had been put out and the children were sound asleep.

But I saw Grace sleeping in a chair next to one of the babys cribs. The was wipped out, to tiered to get in bed. I colleted her in my arms and layed her in a bed. She had her silver mask on still. I took it off and placed it on the trunk at the foot of her bed. I left the room, looking over my shoulder one last time at the sleeping childre, before shuting the door.

I sat at my organ and played a few notes. My looked up from the organ keys when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Grace, standing in the middle of all the candles.

"What are you doing up?" I asked. She came toward me, studying my face. I hoped she wasn't getting any ideas about taking off my mask.

"How long have you been down here?" she asked. "How long have you been down here, in the darkness?... How did you become a prisoner?"

I ran my hands through my hair. Why did she want to know all this?

"_Because she doesn't trust you,"_ a voice snickered in my head. It was probably true, who world trust me, the Opera Ghost? I moved over and patted the organ bench. She sat down and looked at me, her deep brown eyes looking for a answer to all the questions.

"It started a long time ago, when my mother sold me to a freak show..."

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Sssssoooooo, do you like this chapter? Sorry for spelling mistakes, I worte this on my Grandma's computer and I don't know how to spell check**

**Plz review!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! So, I'm stuck on the plot line for this story.**

**My first idea was that it was two years after the Opera House was burned down, it was rebuilt and Erik lives under the Opera House still and has the fifteen children with him. The children Erik adopted call themselves 'The Voices' and help Erik with various schemes around the Opera House. But then Christine comes back and Erik is very happy; but he realizes he doesn't love her as much as he thinks. No one would like that!**

**My other idea was to use the movie plot line and add in the fifteen children, with Grace being Erik's 'Sidekick'. And with the movie line, in the end Erik's heart isn't broken in the ending.**

**In both plot lines, it's Erik/OC. **

**Go on my profile and vote, or review. If you can, do both! As soon as I get reviews and votes, I will up-date!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Schemes Being Planned

**Okay, I'm going with the first plot line. So far, people seem to like that one better.**

**Here we ggggggggooooooo!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 3: Schemes Being Planned

The audience watched intently at the opera singers who sang. Two gentlemen sat in a box, looking worried that their opera might fail. Who are these gentlemen you say? Well let's just call them two new fools who run the Opera House. They go by the names Gabriel and Remy. These fools do not believe the Opera Ghost really exists and they don't follow his orders on how his Opera House should be run.

Gabriel and Remy use there Prima Donna Anneliese to play the main role in the opera. Anneliese is another Carlotta, you might say: A diva, she thinks she's the best, and will threaten to quiet if something doesn't go her way. As you can see, Gabriel and Remy disobeyed the Opera Ghost's orders.

So they must pay.

"_**Did I not instructed,"**_ a voice boomed, causing the audience to gasp and Gabriel and Remy to shake in there boots, _**"that Anneliese should not be cast as the main role?"**_

Anneliese looked furious. What was this Phantom trying to do, take the spot light away from her? Oh I hope so, because I think my ears are bleeding!

"_**Now, you must pay!"**_

One of the musician gave a cry of terror and red smoke covered the stage, making it hard to see. A light flashed in the red smoke, and five, ghostly figures were to be seen. When the smoke subsided, the figures were gone.

Now you might be wondering, 'Who were to figurers in the smoke? There is only one Phantom?' Yes, but there are fifteen Voices...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Grace and four other teens ran down the passage that lead from the Prima Donna's dressing room. She was laughing as the others went on and on about the little plan.

It had been five years since the Phantom had took them in to his lair, and they were now like a big family. Some of the little ones even called the Phantom father!

Grace and the others help the Phantom with various schemes around the Opera House, from pranking Anneliese to scaring everyone at the Opera House!

The children now went by the title The Voices. Grace was considered the leader, but the Phantom still had more power. Everyone at the Opera House knew who they were, so when something went wrong, it was no longer 'The Opera Ghost did it!' it was: 'The Opera Ghost and his Voices did it!'

Grace never was apart of the schemes, she helped plan them. This was her first time that she took action in a scheme. How fun it was to fool around with the people of the Opera House!

Grace turned down a passage, leading _away_ from the Phantom's lair. Grace was the only one of the Voices that had even been in his lair. Some of the Voices even called Grace the Phantom's 'SideKick'. Even Grace called herself that.

Then Grace and the other four came out of the passage and into a bedroom. The Voices bedroom was located behind the Phantom's organ and down a long passage. There was two ways to get to the bedroom: Go in the Phantom's lair and follow the passage behind the organ, or take the first passage you see on the left when you're coming from the Prima Donna's dressing room. I highly recommend using the second choice.

As soon as Grace appeared, a small voice screamed her name:

"GRACE!" a voice shrieked. A girl about the age of five ran to Grace. Grace scooped her up and hugged her tightly. This was Catarina. Little Catarina was very attached to Grace, hugged her as much as she could. Grace loved Catarina like a daughter.

Grace set Catarina down. "Did the plan work?" Catarina asked with excitement in her little voice as she jumping up and down

"Of corse it work!" Grace said, ruffling Catarina's hair. "Now, be a good little girl and get ready for bed, okay? I'm going to go see father."

Catarina nodded before skipping to bed. Grace laughed and shook her head as she opened a door leading to the Phantom's lair.

What Grace said 'Father', she meant Erik. Erik-or the Phantom- told Grace never, ever, to tell anyone of the Voice his real name. Grace, and Grace alone, was the only one who knew his name.

Grace walk through the dark passage. In the distance, she could hear Erik composing. She smiled as she suddenly got down on all fours and crawled the rest of the way to the lair. She crouched down behind the organ and listen to the music he was creating.

Grace slowly stood from behind the organ and peered over the organ at Erik.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked, breaking the silence that hung over the lair. Erik jumped a little bit when Grace said this. He had never been himself since Chris- _she_ left.

Grace smiled as she came out from behind the organ. "Hello Erik," she said, looking at some of the things scattered around the lair. "As you already know, the plan went smoothly," she said, sitting down on the organ bench next to him.

"Yes," Erik said, putting down his pen and looked at Grace. "But those two fools might not buy it. I want you to go into there office and hear what they think of are little plan. If they decided to follow my orders, they would be safe. But, if they still want to believe that we don't exists, I want you to tell them to meet you on the stage tonight at midnight."

Grace's mouth dropped open. "Meet them on the stage, but Erik, I can't let them see me!" she cried.

"They won't see you," Erik said, "you will stay in the shadows, and if they get any idea's of seeing you, get out of there. I don't want you to get hurt."

Grace smiled at him. Erik never was easy to trust, and wasn't one who was caring; but when it came to the Voices, he was very caring and protected.

"Do you want me to go now?" Grace said, standing.

"That would be helpful," Erik said, turning back to his music. Grace went behind the organ and back to the bedroom. It was going to be an exciting night!

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Short chapter, I know, but I wrote it Monday, after I got home from ballet class so my feet were KILLING ME! I'll up-date as soon as I can get to the computer!**

**~ Neverland Child**


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Grace rolled back the two-way mirror leading to the Prima Donna's dressing room. She quickly looked around before stepping out of the dark passage. How much she hated the Prima Donna's dressing room: Paintings of Anneliese, flowers everywhere, and oh the smell of the perfume!

Grace shut the mirror and made her way for the door. The door-nob turned, someone was coming, panic jumped through Grace's body. She quickly ran to the wall, next to the double door. She would just hide here, and get out the door before anyone could see her.

Annelies bust into the room, having one of her diva tantrums. Grace rolled her eyes in pure disgust.

"Oh! I hate that Opera Ghost and his Voices!" she screamed. Grace snorted to herself.

"_Well, one of his Voices is hiding behind the door!"_ Then a idea hit her. She snuck up behind Annelies, a devious smile on her face.

"I wish the Ghost would just- AHHHH!" Annelies felt two fingers poke her sides. She yelped as Grace pushed her to the ground then ran out the door.

Grace held back laughs as she stood in the shadows, watching people run to see what was going on. She tipped-toed through the shadows to the managers office. The door was opened, so that made it easy to slip inside. She sunk down behind a bookshelf and waited for the fools to arrive.

"Remy, this is a disaster!" Gabriel yelled as he shut the door. "That Opera Ghost ruined the show!"

"Now, Gabriel, we must keep calm," Remy said. "It's probably just a stagehand trying to get the best of us."

"I doubt it," Gabriel muttered. "I don't understand why we just don't follow the Ghost's orders."

"No, we can't follow the orders," Remy said, "you and I have been the first managers of the Opera House to survive this long without giving in to the Opera Ghost myth. I would like to keep it that way."

Grace rolled her eyes behind the bookshelf. _"Idiots,"_ she said to herself, _"we're not a myth!"_ Suddenly, her eyes lit up with excitement. She used one of Erik's tricks to make her voice sound like it was echoing around the room.

She gave a evil chuckle, making the managers shake in their boots. "You fools," Grace said, "you still think we don't exist?"

"W-who are you?" Gabriel said in a frightened voice.

"I'm one of the Opera Ghost's many Voices," she snickered.

Gabriel looked puzzled. "You mean to say, the Opera Ghost is a girl?"

"No you fools!" Grace hissed at them. "The Opera Ghost's is not a girl!"

"Then how-" Remy began, but Grace cut him off.

"I ask the questions!" she silenced them both. Grace smiled, Erik should be proud of her. "Now, you think that the Opera Ghost doesn't exist? Well, since you won't obey orders through letters, I will give them to you in person. Come to the stage at midnight tonight, or are you too scared?"

A bone chilling laugh was sent across the room, making the managers turn this-way-and-that. Grace stood from her hiding place, making Remy point to her with a shaking finger. Grace reached up to the gas lamp above her, and turned it off.

When the managers were able to get a hold of themselves, they turned on another gas lamp and looked about the room.

But the Voice had disappeared.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Grace walked out from behind the organ. Erik looked up from his work. The look on his face said, 'What happened?'

"I'm going to have to meet them on the stage a midnight," Grace said. Erik nodded, and Grace turned to leave.

"I heard you scared Anneliese," he said, not looking up from his work

Grace winced before turning back toward the lair. "Yes," she said, worry was in her voice. He looked up at her, and she started giggling.

"Grace, it's not funny," Erik said, but Grace burst into laughter. "Grace," Erik said firmly, but not firmly enough to make her stop.

"Oh, come on," Grace said, still giggling, "it was funny!" But Erik didn't looked convinced. Grace frowned out of disappointment. "How did you find out?" she asked.

"I'm the Opera Ghost, I know everything," Erik said. Grace sighed before walking down the passage to the bedroom.

When Erik said 'I know everything', that wasn't true. He knew a lot of things, but he didn't know what lay in Grace's heart (Will be revealed in later chapters).

Grace yawned as she sat down on her bed. She was going to rest her eyes before midnight. It was going to be along night.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

All clocks in the Opera House read 12:00, on the dot. Grace slipped through the shadows like a ghost, hunting its next victim. She griped the Punjab lasso hooked to her belt. Yes, she knows how to use one.

Grace came to the stage, but stayed in the shadows. She looked around, but soon the fools showed.

"Well?" Remy said, "We're here?" When Grace did respond, the two managers looked confused. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Here," Grace let her voice break through the air. Remy turned toward the shadows in which she hid. From the managers eyes, all they could see was an outline of a woman in men's clothing with a black cape around her shoulders.

Remy made his way toward her. "Stop right there," Grace threatened, "come any closer and you will be sorry."

"And why will we be sorry?" Gabriel spoke up. Grace gave a wicked smile, before throwing a Punjab lasso at their feet. She was holding the other end, just incase they got any ideas. She pulled the lasso back into the shadows.

"Now," Grace said, "the orders my master has told me to give you: The next opera your doing is 'Hannibal', am I right?" The managers nodded. "You will not give Annelies the part of Elissa, is that understood?"

The two managers nodded, looking quite scared. Grace laughed at how uneasy they were.

"Now do you believe we exist?" and with a swish of her cape, she was gone.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Go ahead if you want to call this a cliffhanger. But I will up-date as soon as I can! My dad is going to be home tomorrow, and it's hard to get to the computer!**

**Review?**


	6. The Return

Chapter 5: The Return

Erik sighed deeply as he set down his pen. Where was Grace? She was suppose to be in Box 5 today, watching the rehearsal. But then again, she must be tired from last night. Having to carry out orders from him was a very daunting task.

He looked back at his music. It was another opera, something to take his mind off of-_ Christine_. How much he missed Christine! He had told Grace about her; Grace was the only one who listen to him. She didn't seem to mind when he went on and on about her, but in Grace's heart, it felt like a knife slicing through her flesh and mind.

Erik felt a tear fall from his eyes. Oh dang it! Now he was crying! Erik felt a gentle finger brush away the tear that fell. He looked up into the eyes of Grace. Her eyes were flooded with care.

"Don't cry," she whispered. But another tear fell. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. She felt his stomach lurching as he held back tears. Grace felt tears falling from her own eyes, just to see him so sad.

But that wasn't the only reason.

He was crying over Christine, her arch enemy. He loved her, Grace could see that. But Grace wished he would just forget her, she ran away with that Raoul and left him. Christine had left her angel.

Grace pulled away to look at her Erik. His eyes were slightly red from crying. Tears were still sliding down his cheeks. Grace brushed them off his cheek and mask, then held his face in her hands.

"The Phantom," she said, "the Phantom of the Opera, is crying." Erik breathed a laugh when she pointed this out. His laugh made Grace smile.

"Why are you crying?" he asked when he saw her tears. Grace quickly wiped them away, but Erik gently took her wrist to make her stop. "Why?"

"It makes me sad to see you crying," she said, looking down. How embarrassing! This time, Grace felt Erik's gloved hand wiped away her tears. He placed a hand on her cheek, making her smile.

"I probably should be getting to Box 5," she said. Erik nodded as she stood. "I will be back shortly," and she disappeared behind the organ.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Grace peered over the edge of Box 5. Ballerinas danced across the stage and the music wrapped itself around you like a ribbon of sweet sound. She loved watching the graceful movements of the ballerinas, how they just flowed across the stage.

So far, the two fools had been obeying orders. But the one thing they hadn't figured out was who was going to play the main role in Hannibal.

The managers walked onto the stage as the ballerinas finished.

"Everyone," Remy said, "I'd like you to meet our new Prima Donna. I'm sure you've all heard of her, she was once a member of the Opera. Ah! Here she is!"

A small woman with white milky skin walk on the stage. Her brown locks fell down her back, and falling short of her waist. She looked quit fragile, and very sad.

"Everyone, Miss Christine Daae," Remy said, gesturing toward the woman.

Grace's head shot up at that name. Oh no! Christine! What was _she_ doing here? Oh no, if Erik found out he would haunt her once again.

"I'm very glad to be back," Christine's voice took Grace out of her thoughts. "I hope to see some of my friends."

"_And some in particular,"_ Christine added to herself and looked up at Box 5. She saw movement in the shadows, that was actually Grace ducking behind the box wall. Grace quickly ran away, back to the lair. She needed to tell Erik how the rehearsal went.

But she was _not_ going to tell him about Christine.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Christine rolled over in her bed. Couldn't sleep, her mind kept wandering. It wandered on to the movement she saw in Box 5. She wanted to go up there, see if he was there. He was the reason she had come back, left Raoul...

Christine crawled out of bed and wrapped a red cape over her shoulders. She tipped-toed down the dark hallways of the Opera House. The only thing you could hear were her quiet foot steps; and every now and again a rat scurrying around.

She made her way up the stair case leading to Box 5. Her heart pounded with every step and thoughts keep running through her head: Whould he be there? Does he know she is back? Did he now that she stilled loved him?

Christine opened the door and peered into the darkness. She looked around before stepping through the door and closing it behind her. She looked around, but it wasn't long before she felt air moving behind her. Christine shot around, her blue eyes wide with fear. She felt more movement behind her and she spun around.

"W-who's there?" Christine asked the darkness, her voice shaking. She saw a cape swish in the darkness. A silver half mask appeared.

"Erik?" she said, hope rising in her voice.

"No," it was a voice of a woman. The figure stepped out of the darkness, reveling herself. It was Grace, staring down at Christine with a cold look. Christine's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the mask.

"Do you have a father?" Christine asked.

"I guess you could call him my father," Grace said in a cold tone. "Why should I tell you?"

"Please, take me to him," Christine pleaded. Grace just looked at her coldly.

"Why would I take you to him?" Grace questioned. "He's the Phantom of the Opera." Yes, she let it slip.

"I don't care, I know him," Christine said. "Please, just let me see him."

Grace looked into her eyes. Oh, why was she always a sucker when it came to doing something nice?

"Follow me," she said and lead Christine back down to the Prima Donna's dressing room. She rolled back the mirror and motioned for Christine to follow. But she hesitate.

"Hurry up," Grace hissed, "someone could see us." Christine nodded before hurrying into the dark passage. Grace eyes widened as she closed the mirror. Why was Christine so stupid?

Grace lead her down the passage, but when Grace turned down the passage that lead to the Voices bedroom, Christine stopped.

"What now?" Grace said, sounding annoyed.

"I don't remember coming this way," she said. Grace rolled her eyes.

"_I'm surprised you remember anything,"_ Grace thought before answering: "Have you heard of the Voices?" Christine nodded. "I'm one of them. I have to take you to our bedroom, then down a passage that leads to his lair."

"Our?" Christine said, uncertain of what she was getting into.

"There's fifteen of us," Grace said, "now hurry." Grace lead her arch enemy down the passage to the door of the bedroom.

"Hopefully they'll all be asleep," Grace whispered as she opened the door. The candles were all out and everyone sleep soundly in their beds. Grace quickly lit a candle and lead Christine through the beds, to the door, and through the passage that lead to Erik's lair. Erik looked up at Grace when she appeared from behind the organ.

"Hi... um someone's here to see you," she said. She looked over her shoulder at Christine, who looked nervous. "Well come on, you wanted to see him," she said coldly and make her way around what she called 'The Brat'.

Christine came out from behind the organ. Erik's face went pale, his eyes were full of joy. Christine smiled as Erik stood, right in front of her, their faces inches apart.

"My Angel of Music..." she said. Erik took her face in his hand and kissed her.

They thought they were alone, but Grace was crouched down behind the organ. She watch them, and when they kissed, it felt like a knife in her heart. She flattened herself against the back of the organ and let the tears fall. She could hear them; she didn't dare to look.

"Mon ange.." she heard Erik whisper. Grace couldn't stand it anymore. She ran back down the passage and into the bedroom.

Grace through herself on her bed, sobbing. How could she let Christine come down here? She knew Erik loved her, but what he didn't know was the emotion Grace felt for the Opera Ghost.

The emotion was called love.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**DON"T KILL ME! I know I said it wouldn't be a cliffhanger, but like I said, I love stuff that has you on the edge of your seat!**

**Review would be AWESOME!**


	7. The Feeling

Chapter 6: The Feeling

Grace lay in her bed, sniffling. She was still shaking from seeing Erik kissing that brat. Grace took a deep breath as she touched the deformed side of her face. It felt cold and lifeless, as always.

The door nob to the lair began to turn. Grace quickly wiped away the tears on her face a pretended to be asleep.

"_Please don't have Christine with you, please don't have Christine with you,"_ Grace chanted in her head. Through her eyelashes, she saw Erik poke his head through the door. Grace smiled to herself as he looked around at the sleeping children and teens. He would always check on them, every night, no matter what.

Erik took a head count, muttering each child's name under his breath. Grace saw his gaze fall on her.

"Grace," he said her name aloud before shutting the door. Grace smiled at the sound of his voice saying her name. But why did he say her name? He didn't love her, he loved the little brat Chris- oh she couldn't even think of her name!

But what Grace didn't know, was the event that would soon take place would change the way Erik felt... How he felt about Christine...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

The cold December seemed to blow everyone into the Paris Opera House. Everyone had light sheets of snow on their coats, shaking as they sat down in their seats. The music began and the red velvet curtains opened. The notes from the singers voices were perfect as they entertained the audience.

Erik was in Box 5, watching his angel sing. He felt pride wash over him as she sang each note. She had come down to the lair each night to work on her voice which had left her over the years.

But something felt wrong. Where was that feeling he had felt so long ago? The warm, fuzzy feeling he had all those years ago when he was her Angel of Music? When he sang to her?... When she sang for him?...

Erik's thoughts went to Grace. She usually watched the performances with him, but she'd stayed underground tonight. Grace had been acting colder then normal when Christine came down to the lair. It seemed as though she tried to pretend that Christine wasn't there.

The crowd roared as Christine curtsied. Her gaze wandered to Box 5, where she could see Erik in the shadows. She smiled as she walked off stage. Erik stood from his seat and made his way back to the lair.

Erik sighed as he sat down at his organ. He felt himself being drawn to the passage that lead to the Voices bedroom. Erik stood once again and started down the passage. He opened the door to little children playing with each other and teens talking or reading.

"Father?" Erik heard a small voice say. It was Catarina.

"Catarina," Erik said, kneeling down so he could look her in the eyes. "Do you know where Grace is?"

"She went shopping," Catarina answered.

"In the snow?" Erik asked in shock. Catarina nodded. "Do you know when she'll be back?" At that moment, the door opened and Grace came in the room with her cape covered in snow.

"Grace," Erik stood and made his way toward Grace. She looked up at him, and smile hidden behind her pink lips. "What were you doing?"

Grace looked down and handed him a bag. "Here," she said, "I saw you needed some things so I got them for you."

Erik took the bag before saying: "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I was going to get around to it."

"Doubt it," Grace muttered as she pushed past him. Erik stood there for a moment, in shock.

"Excuse me?" He said, turning around to see Grace. Grace stopped in her tracks.

"I said I doubt it," she said, turning to face him, "because Christine is the only thing on your mind." Grace plucked a book from the trunk at the foot of her bed and began to read, as if the conversion had never happened.

Erik stood there for a moment, just staring at the masked girl sitting on the bed. He walked out of the room, feeling anger boil in his soul.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Erik smiled as he set the long pole he used to guide the gondola up against the wall. He just gave Christine back up to the world. She had been coming every night, making Erik happy to instruct her in music once again.

He sat down at his organ and began to work on his opera. He heard soft footsteps behind the organ. There was Grace, a blanket around her shoulders. She looked flushed, like she was sick. She gave a small cough.

"Grace," Erik said, surprise to see her. When she coughed, worry spread across his face. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine," she said hoarsely. "I just came to see what you were up to. You haven't checked on us yet."

Erik looked at her in shock when she said this. "How did you know that I check on you?" Grace smiled.

"I'm always awake," she said. She began to cough again, harder then the last.

"Are you sure you okay?" Erik asked, still worried.

"I'm fine," she said through coughs. "Now, why didn't you check on us?"

Erik sighed as he rain his hand through his raven black hair. "Christine," was all he said. Grace groaned and let her face fall into her hand. Erik looked at her. "What?"

"Christine? Again? Why do you always have to take her down here?" Grace said. She made her way past him and into the lair.

"Grace, why do you hate her so much?" Erik asked. For the first time every, Erik had no idea what was going on.

"Something isn't right," Grace said, turning toward him. "You said she left you for the Raoul character, you said she kissed you only to save him. Why would she love you if she loved Raoul every since she was little?"

"You wouldn't understand," Erik said, turning back to his music.

"Oh I think I understand," Grace said firmly. "Your obsessed with her!" Erik was about to protest, but Grace cut him off. "Don't deny it. You told me the story the first night I came here! You told me everything, and I can hear the rumors of the Opera Ghost floating around the Opera House."

After yelling, Grace began to cough, harder and harder. Erik quickly ran up to her and tried to talk her into going back to bed. He stretched out his hand toward her, but she slapped it away.

"You said you would lay down your life for her," she whispered. " Why would you lay down your live for someone who would never lay down her life for you?"

Erik felt the tears forming in his eyes. He hung his head so she wouldn't see. "No one would lay down their life for me," he whispered, holding back tears. Erik felt Grace's finger under his chin as she lifted his head so he would look at her.

"Then why would I?" She whispered. Grace felt tears of anger form in her eyes. She started for the passage, but stopped when she began to cough uncontrollable. She couldn't stop herself as she grabbed her throat.

"Grace!" Erik shouted, but Grace didn't hear what else he said. Her knees gave way beneath her and she fell onto the stone floor, hitting her head and being plunged into nothing but darkness.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW!**


	8. Worried

**Hey! I know you all hate me for ending ever chapter on a cliffhanger, so I promise that this one will NOT end on a cliffhanger!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 7: Worried

"Grace!" Erik cried as Grace fell on the ground. He ran to her and rolled her over so he could see her face. She had a red bump on her head from falling. Erik felt her forehead. She was burning up, slightly. He quickly picked her up and took her to the Swan bed. He lay her down and removed her mask.

After removing her mask, he sat there for a moment. Erik stared at her deformity: Red with the skin oddly shaped. Erik quickly took himself out of his thought and got a bowl of cold water and a piece of cloth. He dipped it in the water before laying it on her forehead.

Erik sat by her side for who knows how long, every now and again dipping the cloth in the water before placing it back on her forehead. After a while, he stood and closed the black curtain around the bed.

He went to the Voices bedroom. The candles where out, but a small glow came from the far end of the room. Erik saw Astorre reading.

"Astorre," Erik said, making Astorre jump. He relaxed when he saw Erik.

"Yes father?" Astorre asked. "Where's Grace?"

Erik sighed. "She's sick," he whispered. Astorre's eyes widened at this fact. "If she's not back by morning, you're in charged if anything goes wrong." Astorre nodded. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes father," Astorre said and put out the candle. Erik shut the door and came back to the lair.

With a loud _swish_ he placed his cape on his shoulders. Erik hopped in the gondola and used the pole to guide it through the water. He walked through the dark passages, pondering the thoughts that floated around in his mind.

Why did he feel responsible? Why had she gone out in the snow? And why did he feel such sorrow for her, for Grace? Oh how he wished that he knew some answers.

Erik walked through the dark hallways of the Opera House. He opened the door to the Opera House's doctors room. He rummaged through the cabinets for medicine. He read the labels before picking one. He was being slower then normal, what was wrong with him?

Erik came back to the passage. Before he knew what he was doing, he turned down the passage leading to the Prima Donna's dressing room. He looked through the two-way mirror and saw Christine playing with black ribbon, tied around a rose. Erik smiled. Christine suddenly looked up at the mirror.

"Erik?" she asked. Erik felt a groan of frustration sneak up his throat. He was really not himself tonight.

"Hello Christine," Erik whispered. Christine's face brightened when she heard his voice; but she could hear something was wrong.

"Erik, what's wrong?" she asked. Erik sighed as he hung his head.

"The girl who took you down to my lair, her name is Grace," Erik sighed before saying, "she's sick, and it's all my fault." Erik could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

"Erik, it's not your fault," Christine tried to comfort him.

"No, it IS my fault! She went out into the snow the night of the Opera. I don't know what happened but she came back coughing," Erik choked in the middle of the last sentence. Christine felt horrible, and very shocked. Was he crying.

"If you care that much about her, you shouldn't be here," Christine whispered. There was no answer. Christine came closer to the mirror, but Erik had left.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Erik stepped out of the gondola and onto the shore. He was tying the rope to keep it from floating away when he hear coughing from the bedroom. He ran up the steps to the Swan bed. Through the black curtain he saw Grace, siting up and coughing. He pulled the golden rope and the curtains rows. Grace looked up, her face red.

"Grace," Erik whispered, "are you okay?" Grace tried to answer, but started coughing again.

"Y-yes," she said between coughs. Grace tried to get out of bed, but Erik quickly came to her side.

"You're sick," Erik said, gently placing his hand on her arms. "You need to rest." Grace nodded before lying back down. "You're going to stay here tonight, I don't want you to wake up the others."

"But where will you sleep?" Grace asked.

"I have a spare bedroom," Erik replied. Grace gave him a warm smile. "Now, go to sleep," he said before pulled the golden rope and letting the black curtains fall once again.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Sorry this chapter was SO short, but if I wrote anymore it would be a cliffhanger! I'll up-date tomorrow! And threatening me won't help!**


	9. A Secret is Revealed

**Hello my readers! So, many of you are probably getting tired of Christine I presume? Well, I'll make the first half only be Grace and Erik. Review and enjoy!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 8: A Secret is Reveled

Erik walked up the steps to the Swan bed. It had been five days since Grace's little fall, but she was getting better. Maybe today he'll actually be able to weasel some answers out of her.

He pulled the golden rope and let the curtains rise. There was Grace, running her hands through her black hair. She looked up at Erik and smiled warmly.

"Hello," she said sweetly. Erik couldn't help but smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Fine," she said a smile of joy on her face. But then she looked into his eyes, which said something else. "Erik, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just," Erik stopped. "How did you get sick? I know it's a silly question, but... What happened when you were out there?"

Grace hung her head. "I, um... There was a small blizzard beginning to stir, and I kinda got lost," she said. That was a simple answer, but it was hard for Grace to say. Why? She was sounding like an idiot in front of the Phantom of the Opera!

"Grace," Erik whispered, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault-"

"No, it is my fault," Grace said, cutting him off. "I was mad and needed to blow off some steam."

Erik looked up at her. "Mad?" Grace bit her lip and looked down. She couldn't believe he didn't see that she HATED Christine.

"Grace?" Erik saw she was uncomfortable.

"It's nothing," Grace said, not having the courage to look him in the eye. Erik opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off again. "Please, Erik, don't ask. I'll tell you later." Erik nodded.

"Well," he said, turning to take something from behind him, "you need to take you medicine." Grace pulled a disgusted face.

"Do I have to?" she asked like a little kid. Erik raised an eyebrow. "It's horrible."

"I don't care, it's good for you," he said firmly.

"It might be good for me, but it sure tastes like poison," Grace muttered under her breath. This was her way of refusing to take it.

"Fine then," Erik said, "I'll just go to the surface and bring Christine down for her lesson..."

"Give me the stuff," Grace said as soon as the name 'Christine' left Erik's lips. Erik chuckled as he handed her the dosage. Grace squinted her eyes shut before taking the medicine. She squirmed as she swallowed, trying not to vomit.

"Grace, your twenty-five, not five!" Erik shouted, trying not to laugh at how she acted like a child.

"Oh, laugh if you want, but you don't have to take this- poison!" Grace cried. Before they knew it, the two of them started laughing. They both looked happy, even with their masks off.

"Okay," Erik said, pulling himself together, "you need to rest and I will be right back," he said and walked back to his organ. Grace smiled as she lay down on the blood red pillows. She looked around the room, and her eyes fell upon a sword at the far side of the room. A evil grin crossed Grace's face as she slipped out of the bed. She picked up the sword and held it in her hand. Grace felt powerful as she held the sword. It had a skull at the handle with glowing red eyes. What was up with Erik and skulls?

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind her. Grace jumped in fright and let the sword drop to the ground. She looked up at Erik, who was staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning down to pick up the sword.

"You didn't answer my question," Erik said. Grace froze.

"I just... I mean I... always wanted to do sword play," she said quietly. She quickly picked up the sword and placed it back where she found it. Erik frowned.

"Sword play?" he asked and Grace nodded. "Well, when your better I think I could teach you."

Grace smiled, showing her teeth. She ran to him and gave him a hug. Erik felt shocked, but he hugged her back, it was the least he could do. She looked up and smiled at him. Erik looked at her deformity, how he felt so right when he was with her.

"Thank you," Grace said before letting go. He smiled and nodded. Erik suddenly noticed that his mask was off and quickly placed it back on his face. Grace frowned, but before she could say anything she started coughing again.

"Go to sleep," Erik said and left Grace standing alone.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Erik stood on the roof of the Opera House, the cold night air greeted him. He let the air fill his lungs and took in the sight: Lights glowed from the window's of many houses, people roamed the streets below and horses pulled carriages through the streets.

He sighed and smiled. He suddenly heard the door to the roof opened, and he quickly slipped into hiding behind a statue. Christine appeared from the door, but she wasn't alone. Who was with her? Well, I'll just call him what everyone else calls him:

Monsieur Flop.

Erik's eyes widened, what was _he_ doing here? Christine looked frightened, was the Flop the problem?

"Christine," Raoul said, "what's wrong? You said we would leave tonight."

"I can't leave, Raoul," Christine said firmly. Tears brimmed her eyes. "I can't leave," she whispered. Raoul came up to her, looking puzzled.

"Why can't you?" he asked. Christine nearly broke down in tears.

"When I came here, the first night I went back down there," she said, "I went to... to.. him, to the Phantom." Raoul's eyes widened, but he let her continue: "I just wanted to see him, to be sure he was alright. But before I knew it, he kissed me." Christine let out a sob, before breaking down in tears. Raoul wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

Erik was shocked. What was going on?

"I didn't want to pull away," Christine choked, "I was afraid that he would become mad. I was so scared. Raoul, I don't love him. I love you, but I don't have enough courage to tell him that."

Raoul continued to comfort her. "Doesn't he give you lessons every night?" he asked. Christine nodded. "Tell him tonight, and if anything goes wrong, I will hid in the room." Raoul looked Christine in the eyes. He kissed her, once again on the roof. He took her hand and lead her to the door, leaving Erik alone.

Erik melted away from the shadows, puzzled. Why didn't he feel angry in his heart? He felt nothing at all. And if Christine doesn't love him, she could just tell him. Erik left the roof, back to his lair.

Grace was there, sitting at the organ just about to touch the keys. She heard Erik and the gondola and turned around.

"So, where were you?" Grace asked. Erik didn't answer, but kept silent. "Erik?" Grace asked, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Erik replied plainly. He went to the bedroom and strapped his sword to his belt. Grace's eyes widened when she saw the sword.

"What's going on," she repeated, but Erik ignored her.

"I have to go," Erik said, "I'll be back shortly." Grace was still confused. Erik looked up and saw it on her face. "I can't tell you. If anything goes wrong, get the others out of here," Erik placed his hands on Grace's shoulders. "Promise me if anything goes wrong, you will lead the others to safety."

Grace nodded, still confused. "Just promise me that nothing will go wrong," she said. Erik just walked to the gondola, and pushed off.

He felt Grace watch him leave. It felt so strange to have her with him, but to think of her and the problem at hand was to much. He kept telling himself that he loved Christine.

But who he really loved was back in the lair...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Call it a cliffhanger, but I think I'm being nice to all you guys. I was going to end the chapter at the part where Raoul comes in, but I decided to continue.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. You

**Okay, everything will be revealed in this chapter! I know that it has been confusing for some, but fear not! Your brain shall hurt no longer! As always, enjoy and REVIEW!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 8: You

Erik walked through the dark passage that lead to the Prima Donna's dressing room. His mind was a mess of thoughts: Why was the Flop here? I thought Christine wanted to be with me, but why does it sound like she loves Raoul? And most importantly: Why didn't he feel heart broken? The questions would soon be answered.

The Phantom appeared in the two-way mirror. Christine was playing with the frills of her dress when she saw him in the mirror and smiled warmly.

"Hello Erik," she said. Erik's face was like stone, making Christine smile disappear.

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked. Christine looked down at the ground, like a child who was caught red handed. Erik sighed when she didn't answer. "Monsieur de Chagny, I know you're here."

Raoul came out of hidding, looking quite shocked. His face said 'How the...' Christine just shook her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Erik," Christine said, calmly, "can you please come out from behind that mirror." Erik narrowed his eyes as he looked at Raoul. Christine sighed before saying: "Raoul, can you please leave." Raoul obeyed and opened the double door to leave, his eyes never leaving the Phantom's figure in the mirror. When he shut the door, Erik rolled back the two-way mirror.

"How did you know Raoul was here?" Christine asked. Erik's face showed nothing.

"I was on the roof when you told him..." Erik trailed off, so unlike him. Christine understood. "What did Monsieur de Chagny mean when he said 'You said we would leave tonight'?"

Christine looked down. "We meant to leave, and get married," she said. She looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, Erik. When I came down that night, I only wanted to see, to see if you were still here. I didn't think that you would... I came back to the Opera to become a singer once again, leaving Raoul back in Perros. I had been thinking of you and wondered if you were alright, I didn't think you still loved me."

Erik kept his face like stone, trying not to show emotion, but some slipped when you looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry Christine. I didn't know, and I thought you had left Monsieur de Chagny," he said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Christine had tears in her eyes. "Am I free?" she asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

Erik let the silence sink in between them before answering: "You never were imprisoned," he said. Christine smiled and let the tears of relief fall from her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Christine ran out the door to Raoul. Erik sighed as he walked back to the his lair.

But why didn't he feel so heart-broken? He felt normal, nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, he felt like someone was waiting for him back home...

Then it hit him. He stopped in his tracks, as he heart began to pound. It was so clear now, why hadn't he seen it before? His love was with him all along, comforting him, making him feel like a human, not a monster. As he thought of the sentence in his head, he felt his heart swell.

He loved Grace.

Erik began to walk, faster and faster until he was running, with his cape flowing behind him.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Erik guided the gondola through the water. He saw the lair, and there was Grace, sitting cross-legged on the ground playing with her hair. She quickly stood when she saw Erik.

"What happened?" Grace asked. Erik only smiled at the sound of her voice. Coldness swept across Grace's face. "What are you so happy about," she asked coldly. Now Grace thought that he was smiling of Christine, but he was smiling over her.

"I will explain later," Erik said as he leaned the gondola pole against the stone wall. He walked to her, so they were face-to-face. "Right now I have something more important to tell you."

"What?" Grace asked, fear in her voice. She thought he was going to leave, and never return to his Voices... to her...

"I think I finally found out who I really love," Erik said.

"Who?" Grace asked. Fear was becoming stronger, she was frightened.

Erik took Grace's face in his hands before whispering: "You," and pulled her into a kiss. Grace eyes widened in shock, before closing them. She smiled under the kiss as she reached up and pulled off Erik's mask. Erik did the same with her. When they pulled away, Grace had tears in her eyes.

"Your mon ange," Erik said. Grace gave a small gasp and tears streamed down her cheeks. Erik brushed them away. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because," Grace said through tears, "you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to call me that." Grace placed her hand on his deformed cheek. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I love you, too."

Erik pulled her into a hug. Grace smiled and hugged him back. She was so happy, he finally loved her! Not Christine! She pulled away from his embrace.

"Now, tell me what happened up there," Grace said, nodded toward the ceiling. Erik sighed as they sat down on the organ bench and started to explain...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**TA DA! Do you like? Now, I want to go on with Erik and Grace's lives and all the stuff that happens between them. Review me and tell me your answer!**


	11. Together

Chapter 9: Together

_One year later..._

Grace looked down at the streets of Paris. Snow fell lightly from the sky, brushing across Grace's cheek. She sighed and looked down at her hands. They felt empty, as if they needed someone else there with her.

A pair of gloved hands did just that. Warm arms wrapped themselves around Grace's waist and pulled her close. Grace looked up into Erik's face.

"Hello," she said, smiling at him.

"Hello," he said, kissing her on top of the head. "You look cold."

Grace smiled at him. "I was, not anymore," she said cuddling in closer to him. Erik smiled, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with fear.

"Um... Grace, can I asked you something?" Erik asked uneasily. Grace frowned a broke away from his embrace

"What is it?" she asked. Erik took a deep breathing, trying to this of the right words.

"Well I... Grace I..." Erik couldn't think of anything to say. He felt so nervous.

"Erik," Grace broke his train of thought, "is it that hard to ask a question?"

Erik looked down. Yes, it was this hard. He look a deep breath and began to sing to her: "Say you'll share with me one life, one lifetime. Say you'll save me from my solitude. Say you want me each night, each moment." Erik got down on on knee before saying: "Marry me, Grace, that's all I ask of you."

Grace took in a sharp gasp. She began to breath heavily and tears fell from her eyes. Erik took her hands.

"Grace, I love you," Erik said. Grace swallowed hard. Tears glistened in Erik's eyes as well.

Grace began to nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "yes. A million times yes."

Erik took deep breaths before falling down on both knees in tears of relief. She said yes. Grace sat down beside him and made him look up at her.

"Why are you crying?" Grace asked through tears.

"You said yes," Erik said, "you said yes to a monster."

"Oh Erik, I didn't say yes to a monster," Grace said. She took off his mask, and then her on. "I said yes to you."

Erik smiled before pulling Grace into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with all the passion in the world. Erik ran one hand through Grace's black hair and the other he had around her waist. Grace played with the ends of Erik's wig, before ripping it off reveling his blond hair. They pulled away and Erik slipped a ring on Grace's finger.

"I love you," she said. Erik picked Grace up bridal style and carried her down to the lair.

"When are we going to tell the others?" Grace asked as Erik carried her down the dark passage.

Erik shrugged. "We can tell them when we're ready," he said, making Grace laugh.

So, this was the story of two people who were both imprisoned by darkness. Through the years, the darkness melted away, letting light shine down on their faces indicating only one thing:

They were free, and were together at last.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Reviewing thanks to:**

**Horses of Shadow and Night**

**TragicallyBeautifulNessarose**

**cutejellybean132**

**LNDcrazygirl and**

**Kikikakes**

**I love all tha reviewed and put me on their favorite stories list.**

**Until next time, GOOD-BYE!**


End file.
